1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to motor water sport and recreation, mainly to towing floatation platforms (inflatable or on boards)
2. Prior Art
There are known, personal towing platforms equipped with hydrodynamic lifting force devices such as water skis, underwater wings, stepped hydroplanes, etc. When a tug reaches a certain speed, the platform lifts off the water's surface (partly or fully), but does not come off the water, because this devices require contact with the water. Such is a water craft, according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,697,317; 6,422,168.
There is a known, personal propulsion device having a body unit, a base unit, and a delivery conduit in water communication with both the body init and the base unit. The body unit includes a thrust assembly having thrust nozzles. The base unit includes an engine and a pump, which provides pressurized water to the delivery conduit. However, that unit is both expensive to produce and operationally challenging for the average user. Such is a device, according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,301.